


Floor is Lava

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, mentions of blood and injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: How did Dan get that scar on his leg?
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 132





	Floor is Lava

**Author's Note:**

> heehehhehheheheh

“Fookin’ hell.” 

Stupid, that’s what they both are. A pair of stupid idiots who will indulge each other’s every whim. Phil says _should we do something dangerous, something that’ll probably end in tears_? And Dan says _yeah, why not?_

That’s how it’s been for eleven years, works both ways—has gone wrong more times than Dan can count. 

It’s just—when he's getting those puppy dog eyes, the jutted lower lip, the palms pressed together in pleading—it’s hard to say no. Many would say Dan’s wrapped around Phil’s little finger, and Dan would laugh and say more like wrapped around the entirety of his being. 

So Dan’s here, perched precariously on the arm of a sofa that’s made out of—fucking—concrete apparently. 

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Phil asks, and it’d be innocent enough if he wasn’t wearing a massive fuck off smirk. If Dan hadn’t known him for so long, knew exactly what the look in his eyes meant. 

“You’re going to jump, it’s gonna send me yeeting off into space.” Dan accuses, because he’s right—because he knows every little devious plan to ever go through Phil’s evil little brain. “Banned.”

“Banned from what?”

  
  
“Husband privileges. Jump and no… fucking, whatever.”

“No fucking?” Phil asks, but it’s not enough of a deterrent to stop the plan now that it’s in motion. 

He goes for it.

Dan just chokes on nothing, on Phil’s _gall_ as he takes a flying leap and nearly sends Dan off down the stairs. It’s a close call, only manages to catch himself on the black rail surrounding the stairs as he goes forward. He’s essentially acting as a bridge for Phil now, wouldn’t be surprised if Phil took the offer and walked across his back. 

“I am going to write a whole chapter in the book dedicated to this moment, you know that? The Phil is my worst enemy chapter.” He’s trying really hard to not fall, bent in a weird way that means it’ll properly hurt if he goes down. “Help!”

  
  
“I—you’re trying to trick me.” Phil whines, tests out his theory by gently nudging at Dan who—honestly—seems pretty stable. “If I get down and help then you’ve won.”

“If you don’t get down and help i’m going to require fucking spinal surgery, yoga can only take me so far, Phil. Fucking—shit.” 

Phil—dithers. He fucking shuffles around on the sofa cushion behind him, gives in when Dan makes a noise that’s got to mean actual pain and not just _fake acting_ pain. 

“Ok, ok, but this doesn’t count.” 

Dan hears footsteps on the floor and he—

  
  
“Ha!” He lets out a sharp bark of laughter, cos he’s fucking won—because Phil had fallen for it, just as much wrapped around Dan as Dan is wrapped around Phil. “I win! It counts! It fucking counts!”

“Noooooo! That isn’t fair! You can’t use all my—my good love that I have for you against me!”Phil’s two seconds away from stamping his feet, from divorcing Dan but then—then it happens. 

Dan’s too bold, too brazen in the face of his victory. Thinks he’s some sort of gymnast as he tries to get down, catches his leg awkwardly on something sharp—on that stupid corner of the side table. 

Momentarily Dan thinks he’s probably dead, that is until Phil is all over him. Patting him down, for some reason, asking if he’s ok because the noise he’d made was very much _not_ ok. It’s that sort of pain where you black out for a few seconds, see stars. 

“Dan?” Phil’s hands are everywhere but where is hurting, and it’s comforting in the oddest way. “You good? You hit your head?”

“No.” Dan gets out after a few more seconds. “Leg.”

So Phil finally diverts his attention down there, goes paler than usual—two seconds away from vomiting. “I don’t like it. Dan, you are bleeding. Stay there. I am calling—erm, the police. No, the other one? Nee-naw? Fuck. Ambulance.” 

Dan laughs, because how could he not. Because he’s the one dying on the floor and Phil is acting so very Phil. “Mate, I don’t need an ambulance. It’s just— a cut.” 

“It is not! It’s massive. I could put my hand in there.”

“Do not put your hand in there.” 

“I— am going to call my mum, ok? She’ll know what to do.” 

And that’s how Dan finds himself calmly explaining to Kath that’s he’s alright, definitely not dying, definitely can’t see bone. 

It scars, but it’s a memory, and Phil feels guilty enough to kiss it every single night. 

**Author's Note:**

> [if u wanna rebloggy on tumblr!](https://fictropes.tumblr.com/post/638783798565388288/floor-is-lava-complete-771-how-did-dan-get-that)
> 
> hehehhehhhehe. i am pretending a table was there for my own personal evil reasons
> 
> as always, lemme know your thoughts


End file.
